


Goodbye (The World)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Flash, Identity reveal. [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Gen, Identity Reveal, Original Character(s), Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: FLASH MISSING, VANISHES IN CRISISThe internet exploded.------A video is released which shows what happened to the Flash in Crisis and the city reacts.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen & Team Flash
Series: Flash, Identity reveal. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166885
Kudos: 98





	Goodbye (The World)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: Insane_Detective
> 
> The person from which it's written from is called Dave and is just a random citizen from Central City.

Had it been a weird week? Yes, yes it had been. First the sky's turned red, then about three billion people from another earth landed here after their earth was destroyed. 

(Because suddenly the multiverse theory is true??)

And then we all died. 

The entire universe just died except for seven heroes. 

(Or six heroes and a criminal.)

And now we're just back. Nobody knows how to deal with it. Maybe we should watch _Avenger Infinity War_ again?

And there is one question people keep asking. 

_'What really happened? '_

How can the universe just be destroyed? What happened to the heroes? Is there something we could have done to stop this?

Because nobody knew. Once the sky's turned red, no news report came out. No politician told us what was going on. And no superhero was there to explain. The only thing we knew, about the seven Paragons, had been posted in a newspaper, with no credible source. Nobody even knew if it was actually true. 

(There are many things that make movies unrealistic. One of those things is the fact that everyone always knows what's going on.)

When we opened our eyes, everything was there. Everything we had seen disappear in front of us, it was here again. But where were our heroes. Where were Batwoman, Supergirl, Black Canary, ATOM, Spartan, Steel, Frost?

_Where was the Flash?_

Their usual source for all things Flash related, The Central City Citizen, hadn't reported anything in the two days since they'd come back. It was as if Iris West-Allen had disappeared, but not returned. Some thought she hadn't, others thought it was bullshit. 

Almost three days after the blip (I had decided to name it after the blip from _Spider-man Far From Home_ ), no one had seen the Flash yet. Some other heroes, like Supergirl and ATOM had stayed in Central City and helping team Flash take down Meta's that kept popping up. 

Finally, a notification from the Citizen popped up on my phone. 

_FLASH MISSING, VANISHES IN CRISIS_

The internet exploded. Reddit started to fill up with conspiracy theories of people who didn't believe the Flash was death. I understood that. After years of the hero protecting the city, people didn't want to give up on him. He had disappeared for a few months before, why shouldn't he come back this time too?

For a few days we didn't get any more answers, but then a video was published.

**Watch this if you want to know what happened to the Flash!**

The first time I saw it, I thought it was clickbait, but then more people send it to me, so I decided to give it a try. 

_The video starts with a shot of a red sky, and the camera moves to show the Flash's face. You can hear an explosion behind him._

_"So, if everything went according to plan, this video will reach you in a few days."_

That was definitely the Flash. But how is this possible? I tried to search for the source, but it was anonymous. 

_"I_ _know what has to happen, I've known for years. I just didn't want to go without saying goodbye,"_ _the Flash said. There was a scream behind him and another explosion. The camera fell down and for a second nothing happened._

At first I thought that the video had ended, but the camera was picked up again. It wasn't the Flash that looked back at him though, it was a young man. He was in his late twenties, maybe early thirties. 

I recognized him from something. He was that Forensic Scientist that had received the Medal of Honor a few weeks ago. The same guy that had been wrongfully convicted of murdering some professor. 

He had gone to prison. 

The same time the Flash had disappeared for a few weeks. 

Oh my God...

_"I've known for a long time I would disappear in this Crisis,_ _and I'm not afraid,"_ _Barry continued, panting a little. "_ _Just know that these last few years as the Flash have been the best of my life. I love you guys."_

I didn't think the video was meant for us, maybe his friends, but someone had obviously leaked it.

_The sounds of gunshots were becoming louder and louder._

_"BARRY."_

_Supergirl's scream cut through the sound. She landed next to the Scarlett Speedster, the camera forgotten on the ground._

_"I can't find J'onn! His comms are down and he was supposed to get the book from the Anti-monitor."_

_"We already know what we have to do," Barry answered and he put a hand on her shoulder._

_Supergirl stared at him like he was crazy. "No. Iris told me about the article. You can't seriously think that is the solution!"_

_Barry stepped forward and engulfed the alien in a hug._

His whisper was barely audible over the sounds of the battle, but I could still hear it. I understood that the Flash wasn't talking to the camera anymore.

_Supergirl had closed her eyes, a single tear dropping down her cheek._

_"I'm sorry," the speedster said and they pulled apart, "But this was always supposed to happen. This is a future I can't escape."_

_"Oliver died so we could live, Barry. This isn't what he wanted."_

Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow. They received the news he had died when before the blip. It was a dark moment for everyone. 

_"Yeah, he sacrificed himself so we could survive the Crisis last year. With the Monitor, who is dead now. Our pardon is expired and you already know that."_

_Supergirl seemed to understand that she wouldn't be able to safe him._

_The Flash picked up the camera and handed it to Supergirl. "Please make sure Iris and the others get this."_

_Supergirl had tears in her eyes as she nodded.  
_

_Barry smiled. "I'm going to miss you, Superfriend."_

_Kara let out a shaky laugh. "I'm really gonna miss you to, Superfriend."  
_

_With one last smile,_ _Flash pulled his cowl on again, took a deep breath and ran towards something off camera. Supergirl flew after him not a second later._

_The sounds of the battle grew, until a bright light appeared and the video was cut off._

I put my phone down and closed my eyes. 

The Flash was gone... _  
_

* * *

The weeks after the video went viral, Central City was mourning. Mourning their hero. 

The CCPD held a memorial for the hero that had received a Medal of Valor, the same man that had earned a Medal of Honor. 

_"I know some people are surprised that it's Barry Allen who was the Flash, but I'm not. Sure, until a week ago, I had no idea it was him, but now that I do know, it doesn't surprise me."_

_"Barry was always shy, kept to himself. I remember when he woke up from the coma he was in. He came right back to the precinct."_

_"I never expected to find out who the Flash really was. I always thought it would come with bad news, and it did."  
_

_"I hope his family and friends find peace with his death, and know that no one will ever forget what he did."  
_

These were the comments of civilians and police at the memorial. Everyone wanted to show their gratitude, but most didn't really know how. And neither do I.

So, I hope that by writing this down, I can at least show my gratitude a little for the man we all owe our lives to and say goodbye.

Goodbye to the Flash.

Goodbye to the Scarlett Speedster. 

Goodbye to Barry Allen. _  
_


End file.
